Queen Akana
Queen Akana, originally known as Crystal Note, is a mermare and one of the original sirens. After losing her pearl, Crystal Note ends up in the Bermikun Triangle, finding then a stone that allowed her to hypnotize and control anypony she wanted, turning them into her army of zombies. Personality Queen Akana is shown to be very selfish and cruel, as she turns anypony she encounters into another warrior to her zombie warrior to act as servents to her. Skills As a siren, her main ability is her voice that can hypnotize anypony who hear it, being able to make them adore her. It's revealed that her power comes originally from an affinatty for the Thirteenth Note that was increased by an blue magical pearl. After losing the pearl, Queen Akana found a stone that allowed her to control anypony she encountered, turning them into zombie servants. Even with the stone destroyed, her control over her victims would still remain, unless they suffer a big emotional trauma. Description in the saga Background Queen Akana was originally called Crystal Note and used to be a normal mermare, living in the Sparkling Ocean, along with her six sisters, including Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Allegro Shine. They had the power of the Thirteenth Note, just like the Prodigies, whose power was given to them by powerful pearls. With their power, they evolved and became beautiful creatures, becaming guardians of peace and tranquility and starting to be known as sirens. The sirens took great pride of their voices, but soon they became overconfident and then arrogant, starting to use their voices to make others to bow before their will. That forced the Lord of Order to send Melody, the General of Music, to deal with them. She, with her magic, took the pearls from the sirens and then turned them back to their former forms. After that, Queen Akana ended up at the Sea of Vapir, in Bermikun Triangle, where she finds a stone that allows her to control others and so she establishes her lair in an island in Vapir and starts turning ponies into her personal army of zombies thanks to the power of the stone that also changes her appearance. Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle In "Mallet the Terrible", she crosses a vortex to Beru where she meets the Sea Raiders. When battling Dusk, she tries to hypnotize him, but is stopped by Mallet who she is able to capture and bring to her lair in Vapir. There, she turns Mallet into another servant of hers. When the Sea Raiders arrive to her island to save Mallet, they are captured by her zombies. She then tries to hypnotize Dusk, Star and Opal, but is unable to do it. So she decides to bring them to the pit, planning to throw them there. Dusk is able to convince Queen Akana to not throw them to the pit, but she only agrees if he fights her best warrior who is revealed to be Mallet. She then enjoys the fight between Mallet and his friends. It is then that Dusk is able to recover Calabrass from her. After that,Dusk tries to wake up Mallet from his transe, but the jewel on Queen Akana's crown prevent that from happening. Dusk is able to get it, but, because of Mallet, Dusk drops the jewel on the pit where it is destroyed. Without the jewel to free Mallet, Dusk orders a retreat and so he, Star and Opal return to the Chaos, but Mallet and the zombies follow them. Despite defeating the zombies, Dusk doesn't want to fight his friend and then is able to free Mallet from Queen Akana's control. After Mallet attacks Queen Akana, he and Dusk are able to return to the Chaos and sail away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Queen Akana is, so far, the only known sea pony to live in the Bermikun Triangle. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Seaponies Category:Sirens